Era Forever
by Calquendaani
Summary: It's the same world, just different people. Heros, dragons, love, confusion. No one knows what time really is, no one knows who the mystery girl is, or what she wants. Time flows in her blood, the world depends on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the beginning lands, there lived a man. A poor man but one with power. His name was Osgile Meyloon. Osgile had the power to look into the future, so far that he could see when his days would end, hundreds maybe even thousand of years later. In the city of Pollsken, the king lived. The king was a man of propriety. His family was small, but he was known. His eldest, Sebene, was a most beautiful girl. Osgile was in love with her.

The king did not approve. He did not like Osgile. As many had found out, love was not to be stopped. In secret Sebene and Osgile were married. Love had triumphed. After a while, commoners noticed Sebene growing quite large. Sebene denied any accusations and fled. After months of looking the King's armies located Sebene in a small cabin with a newborn and her husband.

The king was so furious; he took his daughter back to the castle with him. He killed his daughter saying she disobeyed him and needed to be punished. Ever since then, a war has been waging. For years men battled each other. That is, until the king summoned the deadliest creature that walked this earth. Men and women feared to speak his name. They called him the Leviathan, and claimed he came from the pits of fire.

He was unable to be stopped. Neither man nor beast could kill him. Osgile was left with this vision. His power and his son were the only things he had left. Osgile would always remember what Sebene had said before she was killed, "Make our son a great warrior. Teach him… or die trying." Osgile had a fresh wave of tears as he stood on the battlefield. He had left Deyna, his son, with his grandmother.

He looked at the line of men he commanded. They all looked to him and nodded. Osgile spurred his horse.

"Men! One week ago, I lost my loved one! My son's mother! I am here to fight, and you are here with me!" He looked at the men.

"You came on your own accord! I thank you!" He turned his horse towards the king's army.

"For Sebene!" Osgile charged his army down the hill.

To this day, Osgile still fights along side with the willing and able. The king has yet to be defeated by Osgile's small armies. He had another plan. He had sent word to the lands in the east. This war would be over soon enough, and he would be able to rest in peace knowing that he had killed Osgile and the brat along with him.

The king chuckled coldly.

"Oh, you are in trouble." The kings cackling could be heard throughout the castle, shrill and cold.

Elaina slowly surveyed her surroundings. Her senses sharpened as she took in the things around her. Every breath, every snap, and every whistle she could hear. Her ears twitched as she turned them to a distant cry. It sounded distressed, frightened. Elaina cocked her head and galloped off towards the sound as it grew louder.

Farlina rocked back and forth looking about as she heard the night creatures coming out to look at her. The crickets chirped and the trees swayed to and fro, groaning from the wind. Her tears had mingled with her the beads of perspiration that rolled down her forehead. She took in a shaky breath and placed her head on her knees.

Elaina crept into the foliage that guarded the entrance to the palace. As she looked about, her acute vision took in the site of a figure rocking back and forth. She squinted her large almond eyes on the one spot to relinquish her curiosity.

"What are you?" she whispered into the night.

Elaina slowly, and carefully, made her way towards the creature. As she scoured the outer rim of the tower, she groped for an opening, a handhold, anything. She found the weakest spot of the stone that met with the castle itself. The grand castle had been much more long ago, but now decay and erosion had weakened it.

Through the large crack she was startled to find, not a monster, but a girl!

"Dear girl, what are you doing in there?" At the sound of a voice the girl swiveled her head from side to side.

"Who speaks?"

"Elaina. My master calls me Elaina. Come towards me."

silence…

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much!"

"Quick, before they find you! Come towards my voice." The girl scurried to the crack that Elaina's voice echoed out of. The girl tried to see what was surrounding her, but the veil of night was still heavily upon them.

"Come here child." The girl looked at the horse standing next to the field.

_Pretty horse _she thought.

"Right here girl."

"Where? I can't see you!" Elaina snorted white puffs and pawed the wet earth.

_It can't be! _"Please tell me you aren't talking." Elaina threw her head into the air.

"I can smell danger, get on my back." Farlina hesitated to put her hand on Elaina's curved back.

"Don't dilly dally girl! Get on!" Farlina gave a small jump at the horse's sharp tone.

Farlina looked at the horse's squinted eyes. "Let us hope the King's spies do not follow us." Elaina galloped off.

_First my arrest and telling mum about my gift… and now a talking horse. I doubt anything will surprise me now." _


	2. Chapter 2: Deyna

**Deyna**

Deyna had watched the stag eating for over an hour.

"Would you shoot it already?" hissed his hunting partner. Deyna smirked and looked over at his friend. Deyna lifted his bow and pointed it at the brilliant animal.

The seconds flew by as he shot the arrow. The arrow seemed to fly slowly, as if it was pulling something behind it. The arrow hit the stag's neck, squirting blood onto the surrounding plants. It fell heavily to the ground.

Guy jumped to his feet and ran to achieve his friend's prize. Deyna closed the frightened eyelids. The pupils had shrunk in surprise, and now the eyes were slowly losing their color. Making them dull.

"Come on, lets go. We've got to get back before night fall."

Deyna and Guy trudged up the hill that led to their house. They had lived together for over three years since their families couldn't afford to have separate homes. Guy was Deyna's cousin, but he wasn't much older than Deyna, only by one year.

Deyna dropped the sagging dead stag onto the icy ground outside of their kitchen. He opened the door a smidge and popped his head in.

"Our dinner's outside." His Grandfather smiled at Deyna and got up. For a man of sixty-seven, he wasn't slowing down any time soon.

"I'll help you with that, boy." Deyna drew his eating dagger and started to skin the animal.

"You know Deyna, the town has been talking." Deyna paused for a moment and then went back to his work.

"Grandfather, the town is always talking. How do you think the old women would survive if they didn't talk?" His grandfather chuckled.

"No, Deyna, it's about what's happening outside our borders." This time, Deyna abandoned the task completely.

"Are they here Grandfather? Are they here yet?" The old man shook his head.

"No, not yet. It's what is coming with the cloud of war. It is a warrior they speak of." Deyna's ears perked up as he listened to his grandfather's old raspy voice. Anyone who is everyone knows that when Grandpa Thorn starts talking with that mysterious voice, it's bound to be worth your while.

"Do you remember the stories your father used to tell you about his fighting?" Deyna nodded. His father was out fighting right now. He hadn't seen him since last winter.

"Do you remember the prophecy of a warrior who could not be killed coming to join the battle?"

"Yes I remember. I had nightmares at night and I saw a cloaked figure."

"Yes, that… I don't think you could call it a man, but that man, boy, has come to serve the king."

"How do you know?" Deyna's eyes were frantic with excitement.

"I was down at the town hall today, talking with my fellow friends, when I heard about him. Some merchants came in from the shipping lands to the Far East. They were looking for medal and- anyways, I overheard one of them say something about the Leviathan." That was what they called him.

In the books that his father read to him, the Leviathan had taken that name so that it would be feared and always remembered. He took it so that people would soon come to fear that name, and fear to speak it.

"They said they saw the ships manifest. It wasn't a pretty sight. They saw all manner of men walking on deck, but one thing the merchant was sure about. They all looked like they were hiding something." Deyna had been whittling a stick as in habit when he heard grandfather's stories.

"What do you mean?" Deyna was leaning forward with every word.

"I mean, you couldn't see it in his face, but you could see it in their stride in the air about them. They had something of great value on that ship, and the merchants think it's something to do with the last of the Remballi eggs." Remballies were a sort of dragon. They could fly, but they looked completely different from the pictures in books Deyna had read. They had long necks with small spikes the size of eating daggers lining the outside of the neck. Their bodies were large with a pattern of stripes going down their backs. There were three colors of Remballies. There was red, gold, and black. Only a few chosen warriors had Remballies. Commoners didn't use Remballies for fear that they might devour them.

Each color of dragon symbolized something. Gold was for the gleaming bronze sun that rose every morning and set every night. Red symbolized the red-hot embers of a smithies shop. And the black symbolized all evil. It was the blanket of darkness that had sat over their borders and lands for over seventeen years.

Deyna sat still and pondered what his grandfather was telling him.

"But, Grandfather," Deyna still didn't understand, "how could these men have Remballi eggs? No one has found a Remballi egg for thousands of years!"

"Yes boy, I know." His grandfather grinned. "That's what makes it so interesting!" Thomas Thorn still held his adventurous side. He had fought in many wars before Deyna's time. He was always the first one to enlist for the next life changing fight. Except this time he hadn't volunteered.

Grandpa Thorn smiled warmly at his grandson.

"Ah, well that's enough from me. Our dinner is freezing." Deyna looked down at the dead animal. He frowned and shivered. _Wonderful… frozen stag. That encourages my appetite. _

Not only did Deyna love to listen to heroic stories about men in battle, he loved to hear stories of his _father's _heroic stories. Little did he know that he would soon be in that same battle fighting… fighting for the one person he loved.


End file.
